


You Need To Think

by lilywafiq



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is angry, It Ends With Fluff, M/M, Steve Gets Shot, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been shot at, again, and Danny's sick of it. Why can't he think of anyone but himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need To Think

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Hawaii Five-0 fic and the first thing I've written in quite some time, but it's been rattling around my head for days and I needed to get it down.
> 
> A little bit of anger, a little bit of fluff, featuring my two favourite guys. I'm currently mid-season 3, so that's probably about when this is set.

Steve McGarrett looked up from his couch as his partner stormed into the house. He watched as Danny Williams paced around in front of him, pointedly ignoring him.

“Can I get you a beer?” Steve asked.

“Can you get me a beer? No, Steven, you cannot get me a beer!” Danny spat in reply.

“Well, do you wanna sit down?”

“You almost died, Steve!” Danny finally stopped pacing and turned to look at Steve. “You made a stupid decision, again, and you almost died.”

“Danny, I think you’re overreacting.”

“I am not overreacting! You took a bullet today, Steve!”

“It was just a graze, Danny.” Steve looked down at the bandage around his upper arm. “I’ve been hit worse than this before.”

“Yeah. You have. That’s the problem here.”

Steve opened his mouth to reply, but Danny held up a hand to silence him.

“Steve, do you ever stop to think about the consequences of your actions before you act?”

“What do you mean, do I think about the consequences? Of course I think about the consequences. That’s why I take action. It’s usually to stop the bad guys getting away. Aren’t you on board with that?” Steve huffed. “It’s my job, Danny. Making sure these scum bags don’t get away.”

“Not those consequences, you idiot. Do you ever stop to think about the people in your life?”

Steve frowned. “I always think about the people in my life, Danny.”

“Yeah, well, could have fooled me.” Danny sighed, and Steve could see the tension in his shoulders.

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Steve asked.

“I can’t do this, anymore, Steve.”

“Do what?”

“This. You. Everything. I can’t watch you risk your life day in, day out. I can’t watch you die, Steve.” Danny ran a hand through his hair and looked away from Steve.

“I’m not gonna die, Danny,” Steve said. “I know what I’m doing. I’m trained for this.”

“Training isn’t everything, Steve. One day your training won’t help. One day someone will shoot you and it won’t be in the vest, or ‘just a graze’. It’ll be through your skull and you’ll be dead. And I can’t be around when that happens.”

“Danny, what are you saying?”

“Do you ever stop to think about what would happen to the rest of us if you died? Steve, Five-0 exists because of you. You brought us together, made us a family. Do you think we’d survive you dying?”

“Danny, please sit down,” Steve said, sitting upright on the couch and making room.

Danny ignored him. “And what about Grace? Huh? You ever think about her? How do you think she’d react if I came home and told her that Uncle Steve died? That he threw his life away like it didn’t matter.”

“Danny...”

“Don’t make me have to do that, Steve. Please don’t.”

Steve stood up and closed the gap between himself and Danny. The shorter man took a step back.

“Don’t, Steve. Just don’t. I’m going. I need some time away from you, and you need time to think about what you’re doing with your life.” Danny turned, and walked to the front door. As he opened it, he turned back to look at Steve. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, Steve. But I will cut you out of my life if I have to, for my own sake.” And he left.

Steve stayed standing in the middle of his lounge room, staring at the door, his mind racing.

 

* * *

 

No matter how hard he tried, Steve could not sleep that night. He stared at the empty side of the bed, the side that Danny sometimes occupied, and sighed. Danny was right, of course. He always was. Steve was reckless, and it did end in him getting injured from time to time, but what Danny perhaps didn’t realise was that if it was Steve getting hurt, it meant that it wasn’t Danny, or Kono, or Chin getting hurt instead. Steve could deal with pain and injuries, he’d done it before, but seeing one of his team, one of his family getting hurt, that hurt more than any bullet or punch. Steve rolled over and looked at the clock. 3:51am. He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. His arm ached a little where the bullet had grazed him, but that would pass. He was more concerned about Danny. He needed to talk to him, to make him see it from his perspective. Steve ran a hand over his face, rubbed his eyes, and climbed out of bed. He threw on some pants and a t-shirt, and headed downstairs and out to his car. The drive to Danny’s was quick, especially that early in the morning, and Steve found himself on Danny’s doorstep, knocking on the door.

Danny eventually opened the door, blinking slowly, still half asleep. “Steve?”

Steve pushed past Danny and went straight to the bedroom, crawling into the other man’s bed.

“Steve. I told you I needed some time.” Danny stood in the doorway to his bedroom, frowning at Steve as he pulled the sheets up over him.

“I know, I’m sorry, but I can’t sleep and I just needed to be here,” Steve replied, not looking up.

Danny sighed, and got into the bed beside Steve. He turned off his lamp, and rolled over to face the other man. He waited.

When Steve spoke, it was softly. “I am reckless. I don’t always think ahead. I’ll agree to that. But, Danny, I need you to understand something too.” He looked up at Danny, holding his gaze. “If I go in first and get hurt, then maybe you won’t. You having to tell Grace that I died would be awful. But me having to tell her that you died... that would be a hundred times worse.” Steve looked away and closed his eyes.

Danny stared at Steve, who’s breathing had started to even out as he fell asleep. Steve was right too, of course. They’d had this argument before, but never with as much anger and fear. Danny reached out and ran his hand down Steve’s cheek. Steve smiled slightly, always responding to his partner’s touch. Danny smiled too, and shuffled down so he was lying next to Steve. He wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist, who moved into the embrace, and that’s how they fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Steve awoke first at 6:30am when there was a muffled phone ring from underneath him somewhere. It took him a moment to realise that it was his phone, and he’d never taken it out of his pocket when he’d arrived at Danny’s the night before. He managed to pull it out and answer quietly without waking Danny. Once he’d hung up, he put an arm over Danny, pulling him close. Their legs were entangled, and this is how Steve loved waking up.

“’s on the phone?” Danny mumbled.

“We caught a case,” Steve replied.

Danny groaned, and rolled over to look up at Steve. “We just closed one yesterday. You got shot. Can’t we have a day off?”

Steve smiled, and leant down to kiss Danny gently on the lips. “We are the Governor’s special taskforce, babe. It’s our job.”

Danny grumbled some more, so Steve kissed him again, less gently this time. “How about I promise not to get shot on this case? Will that make you feel better?” he asked when he came up for air.

“That’s not funny. I’m still mad.” Danny shoved at Steve’s chest and sat up.

Steve, still lying down, smiled up at Danny. “But you love me anyway.”

“I do, but I also hate you,” Danny replied, getting out of bed. He wandered around the room, got dressed, and then threw some clothes at Steve. “Get dressed, Steven, we have a case to solve.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve responded, climbing out of bed and pulling on the clothes that he’d left at Danny’s for this sort of occasion.

They grabbed some breakfast before heading to their respective cars. Steve was about to jump in to his when Danny stopped him.

“Steve...”

“What is it, Danny?”

“I do love you. You know that. But...” He trailed off, but Steve knew what he was trying to say.

“Danny, I can’t promise that I’m not going to die in the line of duty one day, but I’m going to try my best not to.”

They stood in silence for a minute, before Danny nodded. He went to go back to his car, but Steve grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“I love you too, you know,” Steve said.

“Yeah, I know, you say that a lot.”

“No, Danny, I really... I really love you. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Believe me when I say it’s mutual that I couldn’t lose you, either. That would destroy me.”

Danny reached up and pulled Steve’s face down to his, crushing their lips together. They stood, foreheads touching, eyes closed, holding each other.

“We should go,” Danny said eventually.

“Yeah.”

“Steve?”

“Yeah?”

Danny kissed him again, gently, and Steve melted into it.

“Now go be the boss,” Danny said, shoving Steve softly towards the car.

Steve hopped into his car, and started the engine. Danny turned and walked to his car.

“Hey, Danny,” Steve called after him.

“What?” Danny yelled back.

“I love you.”

“Thanks. Just tell all the neighbours.”

“Everyone needs to know you have someone who loves you,” Steve replied with a cheeky grin.

“Not at 7am they don’t!” Danny shouted as he got into his car.

Steve wound down his window and shut the door. Danny did the same.

“Hey, Steve,” Danny called as Steve drove off.

“What?”

“I love you too, you big goof.”

“Yell louder, Danno, the whole street needs to hear that!” Steve laughed as he drove off, leaving Danny shaking his head and smiling.

“That man is going to be the death of me,” Danny said to himself as he too drove off.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
